


to the rhythm of my feelings

by alohomoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/pseuds/alohomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3D models used;<br/><a href="https://3dwarehouse.sketchup.com/model.html?id=caa592f324206a3bdcde039e2764d190">grand piano</a> by wxw<br/><a href="https://3dwarehouse.sketchup.com/model.html?id=d1e9307e398f3844b9ccdf4d6da87d6">classroom</a> by iw</p><p>I went with a more simplistic screentoned style because I was originally going to do a comic!! Things got in the way, but I tried to condense the feelings of what I had worked out into one illustration. If the author would permit it, I'd love to continue work on my original idea, but I hope they'll be pleased with this as well!</p></blockquote>





	to the rhythm of my feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Piano Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936740) by [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



**Author's Note:**

> 3D models used;  
> [grand piano](https://3dwarehouse.sketchup.com/model.html?id=caa592f324206a3bdcde039e2764d190) by wxw  
> [classroom](https://3dwarehouse.sketchup.com/model.html?id=d1e9307e398f3844b9ccdf4d6da87d6) by iw
> 
> I went with a more simplistic screentoned style because I was originally going to do a comic!! Things got in the way, but I tried to condense the feelings of what I had worked out into one illustration. If the author would permit it, I'd love to continue work on my original idea, but I hope they'll be pleased with this as well!


End file.
